When a driver desires to brake or decelerate a car, the driver is only necessary to tread a treadle and then the brake lights will light up to alert the vehicles behind the car. Moreover, many cars add a further brake light, but these brake lights only cause a second car just behind the braking car to know the condition of the front car. As a result it is often that other cars behind the second car cannot know the condition of the front car, and thus some accidents occur due to this reason.
For a long time, no ideal braking system is designed to effectively resolve the prior art defect so that the cars at the rear side can know the front car condition at the first timing so as to increase the traffic safety.